A Story of Final Fantasy
by Twilight Tribal
Summary: Two newborn babies have been kidnapped by a strange group called Angels, and a new group has formed to rescue them! Will they be able to save them? Review and you'll find out! Soon to be redone!
1. A Beautiful Woman and a Green Moogle

A young, tall, dark, slim, woman, with dark blue hair, and blood-red eyes,whom was wearing a loose, white, short-sleeved shirt, long pants, and a pair of dark boots, that reached only past her ankles, and a scythe tied to her back underneath her shirt, stood on a cliff, near the border between Alexandria and Lindblum, over-lookingthe Evil Forest, which spread half-way across the fields at the base of the cliffs near the city of Alexandria, it had been petrified ever since the Princess of Alexandria, Garnet, the Captain of the knights of Pluto, Steiner, a young black mage, Vivi, and the Tantalus troupe, which included, Zidane, Baku, Blank, Marcus, and Cinna, had crash landed and escaped from the forest.

She thought about how the Princess was now Queen, and of how the queen had restored everything to the way it originally had been in Dali, before her mother, Queen Brahne, had started using the small town to create weapons, or, more specifically, the black mages. A new princess was going to be born soon, for Queen Garnet had been preganant for several months now, the very continent, on which they all lived on, seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation. Even Zidane, the flirtatious man who had travel across this world and others, with her, seemed anxious, according to the rumors. The young woman's thoughts eventually switched back to the mystery of the forest. Unlike the Queen and her friends, she had yet to set foot in the forest.

The forest was still a sight to behold, and still just as dangerous as before the mist had disappeared, because, since the forest resided in an area surrounded by cliffs the mist was able to remained, as did all the dangerous, evil monsters that had given the forest its name.

A young man, of about the same age, with blond hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, walked up to her, wearing pretty close to the same thing as her, but a bit more worn-out than hers.

"Sapphire, how long are you going to keep staring at that stupid forest?" the young man questioned.

"You just don't see it the way I do, Trey." She said as she turned to look at him, blushing slightly at the thought that he had actually come to find her.

"If you think it's so beautiful, why don't you go live there?" he yelled at her.

"Maybe I just will, but it wouldn't be any of your business if I do!" she replied, becoming enraged that he was yelling at her.

"Well, we need you to come and help with the farm! So just hurry it up will you!" Trey said turning around and looking over his shoulder at her.

"Alright, already! I'll be there in a minute, just head on back without me."

"Fine, but if you aren't back soon you'll be in a lot of trouble, and I'll be in trouble too because I was supposed to bring you back with me." He replied as he started the trek back to there small village.

Sapphire blushed as she turned around, wondering why he had gotten so mad at her for thinking the forest was beautiful.

--

Sapphire sat there for a few hours after the young man left. Then she finally decided to get back at Trey, yelling at her by going down and exploring the forest for a while.

--

As she passed through the Ice Cavern she observed at how much it had changed since the Black Waltz who had kept it frozen, had been killed by Zidane. It was still beautiful but not as much as it had been, when it was still frozen.

When she reached the end of the cavern, she found a pretty moogle, with light-green fur, white wings, and a dark-green pom-pom, sitting near a tent at the entrance, staring off in the direction of the Evil Forest.

"Hi, little moogle" she said.

The moogle flipped around to look at her, surprised that anyone would travel through the Ice Cavern. "Oh! Hello, kupo. Umm… Who are you?" it said as it looked nervously at her.

Sapphire smiled, then said "I'm Sapphire. What's your name, little moogle?"

The moogle seemed less startled now as she replied, "Kupo, my name is Magix."

An awkward pause started then, so Sapphire began looking in the direction Magix had been looking, "So, what where you looking at?" she asked.

"Oh, well I heard music coming from the Evil Forest Recently. I'm positive it's human music, so it kind of worries me that someone might have wandered there." She replied, turning to look at the forest again.

Sapphire stood for a moment, wondering what the weird little moogle meant. Then she heard something, a small delicate sound, almost like singing, coming from the direction of the Evil Forest. She couldn't make out what was being sung, but it drew her, that someone had gone to sing in the forest.

"Well, I'm going to go find out who's making that music. I was headed there anyway, so if you come along we could both find out." She said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good to me, kupo!" so the two of them headed towards the forest to find the source of the music.

--

When they reached the edge of the forest Magix stopped, Sapphire turned to Magix, "Hey, what's the matter, why'd you stop? I thought you wanted to come with."

Magix shook her head, "Do you have any weapons? It is too dangerous to go in there with out one."

"Oh, yeah I brought one." she replied as she pulled a small scythe out from under her shirt.

"I guess that will do for now. Let's go, the music is getting louder so whoever is making it shouldn't be too far away, kupo!"

"Right!" she agreed as she jumped up and swung her scythe, ready for anything.

And so the two of them ran into the forest towards the music.


	2. A Guardian

As they got closer to the source of the music they began to be able to make out the words that were being sung.

"Who are those little girls in pain

Just trapped in a castle on the dark side of the moon

Twelve of them shinning bright in vain

Like flowers that blossom just once in years

They're dancing in the shadows like whispers of love

Just dreaming of a place where ther free as doves

They've never been allowed to love in the cursed cage

It's only I fairy tales they believe"

When they reached their destination they stood there at the edge of a small clearing and listened tell the song ended and the one who was singing it stopped, and looked up at them.

In the clearing was a small stump, and on that stump stood a girl, whom looked only to be about two, maybe three years of age. She had soft, pale skin, long, gold-red hair, that flowed past her thighs, and dark, red-brown eyes. She was wearing only a white dress with dark blue ribbons encircling most of her body which held the dress tightly to her skin, which even though the dress looked like it could fit a porcelain doll it still fit loosely on her.

The other things they noticed as the young girl stared at them were the small light-blue orbs of light were floating gently through the air around the girl, and the gentleness and fierceness with which swirled and mix in the young girls eyes as she stared at them.

Sapphire took a step back, the girl's glaring was making her feel nervious, though she didn't understand why. "Umm…" she said trying to think of something to say to the young girl. "Why were you singing? I don't mean that as an insult! We just want know why." she asked as she tried and failed to hide how nervous the girls glaring made her.

"I was singing to these wandering souls, though most people call them Willow-the-Wisps." She replied in her soothing voice, as the fierceness melted from her eyes, and she started to relax. "So, who are you two?"

Sapphire took several steps back and fell over a bush with a splash, now she new the girl was weird, not only had she been singing in a dangerous forest but she had been singing to ghosts.

Magixs wasn't surprised, so when Sapphire fell she said, "This is Sapphire, kupo." then she flew into the clearing towards the young girl.

"Sapphire. I am Fin." The girl said to the woman whom had fallen into a small stream, as she sat down on her stump, folding her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, and resting her chin on her knees.

Sapphire was able to get up, though her bottom hurt and her clothes were now soaked, when she saw Magix flying near the girl Fin, she realized that Magix and the girl had not introduced themselves to each other. "Hey, Magix, do you know her?"

"I have met many people throughout my life, Fin is one of them, though I haven't seen her in a few years." Magix said as she turned back to Sapphire. This didn't surprise Sapphire so much considering how strange the moogle herself appeared to be, it also got her into wanting to know how the two have met a few years ago even though Fin didn't look very old.

"So, why are you two here?" Fin asked.

"Oh, well, I was just coming here to explore the forest." Sapphire said, still a little confused at the situation.

"Kupo, I was following Sapphire to find out who was singing." Magix finished.

"Well are you two busy, now?" Fin asked.

"I guess not, why?" Sapphire responded.

"I was going to head to Alexandria today, but I hurt my leg earlier and won't be able to get there without some assistance. Would you please help me?" she explained.

"Sure, why not." Sapphire and Magix agreed at the same time.

"Thanks." Fin said cheerfully, as she revealed the most beautiful smile Sapphire had ever seen.

Even though Sapphire didn't like the idea to much, she ended up carrying Fin piggy-back, as they started towards a trail that lead up the mountain, to the city of Alexandria. A few of the Willow-the-Wisps followed them tell they reached the trail.

--

"So what were you planning on doing when you got to Alexandria?" Sapphire asked trying to start up a conversation. She didn't like how quite it was getting, it made her nervous.

"I was headed there to see Tantalus perform." Fin replied.

"Tantalus, who are they?" Sapphire wondered aloud.

"They're an infamous band of thieves, but they are also magnificent actors." Fin informed her.

"Oh, sounds interesting. Can we come?" Sapphire questioned.

"I only have two tickets, one for Magix and one for me." Fin replied.

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess I'll just have to wait outside for you." Sapphire said, as she breathed an inward sigh of relief that she would be able to get away from these two before she went insane from the strange things they did, and planned her trip back to her village.

And so, they continued onward to Alexandria.


	3. A Prince, an Actor and a Knight

It had been a while since Sapphire had separated from the other two, she had decided to wait for the other two until the play ended and they came back. She was getting bored, so she started walking around the city exploring.

As she walked back to the front of the city a Burmecian in pauper's clothes, ran into her, followed by a strange-looking man with red hair.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" the rat-kid said rudely.

"Well, excuse me, for walking! Where are you going in such a rush, anyway?" Sapphire replied, started that he had been so rude.

"I was headed to see the play." The rat-kid said.

"Whatever, enjoy it." Sapphire replied.

"You aren't coming?" the rat-kid asked.

"Nah, I don't have a ticket." She told him.

"I know a special way in." the rat-kid said.

"No, thanks anyway, but I'd much rather explore, than sneak in." she said as she stepped aside.

"Well, my names Puck. Who're you?" The rat-kid said.

"Names Sapphire." She replied.

"Nice to meet you. Bye." He said as he ran onward.

"My name's Blank. Sorry for running into you." The red-haired man finally spoke.

"It's okay. So where're you headed?" she asked as she looked at the man.

"I was on my way to see my wife. She just had our first kid recently, while I was away in Lindblum." He responded, obviously ashamed of himself.

She looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry." then thought to herself for a moment.

"Can I come see it?" Sapphire said as she started bouncing around on her toes, and grinning.

"Sure, follow me." He said as he started to walk in the direction the rat-kid, Puck had gone.

Sapphire followed Blank back towards the main square, then turned with him into an alleyway, which led to stairs to a mini-theater. As she followed him down the stairs she heard the sound of a child giggling. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they stepped into a medium-sized theater room, and walked over to the other side of a ticket booth to find a young smiling boy, with short black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, whom was wearing a white top and shorts, holding a tiny, sleeping infant, in a white blanket, who had pure white fluff on her head, and as startling as it may sound, black baby-bird-like feathers on her head and arms, she also had small black wings folded soundly on her fragile back.

"Who're you?" Blank asked as he stared at the strange baby. The boy was startled, but composed himself when the sound of a whistle cut through the air. He looked at them, and then he tucked the baby firmer in his arms as he shot around them and up the stairs.

They both just stood their stunned.

"Blank? You home?" came a western accent from nearby, which woke them from their paralysis.

"Ruby? Who was that boy? I think he just kidnapped our kid." Blank said as he registered what had just happened.

"WHAT?!" the western accent screamed, as the owned of the voice, a woman in maiden's clothes, with blond hair, and lots of leftover fat from the baby she had recently had, hobbled out from somewhere behind the curtain. She hurried as fast as she could over to the baby basket they stood near and looked inside, they both moved closer to look too. A small baby, identical to the other, but without the black feather fluff, lay inside the bed. Ruby sank to the floor as tears filled her eyes.

"He took our little girl." She said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Twins." Sapphire murmured.

Ruby looked up at her, her eyes already red from crying, and nodded.

"Who was he?" Blank asked her.

"He… said he was from Angel." She replied through her sobs.

Blank suddenly turned and ran up the stairs.

Sapphire looked down at Ruby apologetically, then rushed to follow Blank.

A crowd had gathered in the square, many of the people looked upset.

"What's going on?" Blank asked a man nearby.

The man turned to him, "Don't you already know? The newborn princess was just kidnapped!" he said as his face turned red with rage.

"Does anyone know who kidnapped her? They may be connected to the boy who stole my child." Blank said.

"The strange woman who kidnapped the princess said she was here to collect the newborn member of Angel." Another man said.

The gates to the castle opened and Magix, Fin, and Puck all immerged along with many others. They rushed over to Blank and Sapphire when they saw them.

"Did you guys hear what happened?! The princess was kidnapped!!" Puck said.

"Yeah, we already know. Blanks newborn daughter was kidnapped too." Sapphire replied.

"Kupo-po! We should find out where the culprits went!" Magix decided.

"Right!" Blank, Sapphire, Puck, and Fin all agreed as a beautiful woman, and a soldier walked up to them.

"If you're going to look for the culprits then take Laudo with you. I'm sure he will be able to assist you in some way." the woman said.

The soldier behind her came forward and saluted them, "I will do my best!"

"Oh, okay… Who are you though?" Sapphire asked.

"I am Queen Garnet." The woman replied.

"Oh, well… hi… I'm sorry about your kid."

"I think we should just get to finding them." Blank said.

And so the farmer girl, the green moogle, the mysterious young girl, the rat boy, the red-haired man, and the Knight of Pluto all begin talking to everyone and traveling to the other major cities to see if anyone knows of the group called Angels.


End file.
